


Before We Break

by Skylar0Grace



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-27
Updated: 2011-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar0Grace/pseuds/Skylar0Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How far can we go before we break?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before We Break

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by [**sarah_jones**](http://sarah-jones.livejournal.com/profile). Lyrics are 'How Strong Do You Think I Am' by Alexz Johnson.

* * *

  
_It's so hard to tell what's in your heart_   
_What you keep to yourself is tearing me apart_   
_And should I be afraid to dream about you?_   
_And if you feel the same, what you gonna do?_   


“So you’re just leaving then?”

She noticed his body momentarily stiffen before he pushed the laptop into the bag and zipped it up.

“The job is finished. I found a possible case in Nambucca and with Dean’s driving, we should be there by tomorrow night.”

She braced her body for a fight. She’d already lost too much in her life and hell would have to freeze over before she’d willingly let people go now. Especially if they were as important as he was.

“Look, I know you’re afraid Sam but you can’t keep running. You can’t- “

“What? Do you expect me to just walk away from this case, just let those people die? I can’t do that and I didn’t think you were the kind of person who would.”

She pushed back her hurt and walked quickly over to him, laying a hand on his forearm. He looked at her but his expression was guarded and she fought the urge to lower her eyes to the floor.

“Don’t do this. Please. We can always give a heads up to someone nearby, maybe send someone down there. Please don’t just walk away.”

She could have just kicked herself when she felt the warmth grow in her eyes and the tears begin to pool. She hadn’t wanted to cry – not in front of him. Not now. If he was going to leave her then she wanted to know that she could look back on the moment and know that she was brave. She’d fought demons and monsters, been the sole focus of a hell god intent on returning to her dimension and helped an army of Slayers raid a Hellmouth. She was _not_ going to be the girl who cried because a guy left.

His expression softened and he reached a hand up to her face, his thumb brushing away a tear that ran unbidden down her cheek as he took a deep breath.

“Dawn...”

She pulled away from him and faced the door. Her cheek was suddenly cold from the loss of contact and she ignored the voice in her head that begged her to just turn back around and wrap her body around him in an effort to absorb as much warmth as possible. It seemed utterly ridiculous but she could swear that her heart was actually breaking. Her head reasoned that he hadn’t been there long enough for her to start dreaming of two point five kids with a golden retriever and a white picket fence but she knew better. It was more than a crush, she’d known it the moment they first kissed, and now she was going to pay for letting herself get carried away.

There was a stillness behind her and she knew him well enough to know that he was debating whether or not to try and make amends before leaving but as he picked up his duffle from the floor, she closed her eyes in pain. 

The door swung open and she opened her eyes to see Dean standing in the doorway. He looked between them silently and she could have sworn she saw something akin to pity crossing his face before he nodded back outside. Sam strode past her and followed his brother through the door without looking back. The Impala’s engine rumbled to life and she heard the crunching of tires on the gravel as it reversed and pulled away from the school.

A deep sob wracked her body as she sank to her knees and dropped her head forward, tears spilling onto the tan carpeting. She hated that she was being such a girl about him leaving, that she was reduced to tears because he had moved on with his life. She hated that she felt empty.

But she’d also known what she was getting herself into when she had literally run into him in the cemetery outside of town that night and saw his blue eyes shine into hers. It wasn’t a crush that had consumed her thoughts and taken away her fears – she’d felt it down to her soul and she’d known, without a doubt, that he felt the same thing. Except now she was doubting because he’d walked out of her life as if she’d been nothing more than a fling, a momentary distraction.

The heard footsteps walking toward the guest rooms beside the school as the gravel crunched underneath and she couldn’t bring herself to look up. She knew that Buffy had just been giving her some time to herself and that her big sister would do what big sisters were supposed to do: she’d wrap her in her arms and tell her everything would be alright. She wouldn’t believe it but she’d nod anyway and let her sister stay beside her for the night as she cried herself to sleep.

Arms wrapped themselves around her as a body knelt beside hers and she looked up in confusion.

“Sam...?”

He gave her barely a moment to think before his mouth crashed against hers and his thumb brushed away the newly spilled tears. He pulled her body against his, one arm secured around her waist and the other on the back of her neck as he held her as close as he could. There was an apology in it, a plea for forgiveness and when she kissed him back, it held nothing but a promise.


End file.
